100 años de oscuridad
by Helienne
Summary: Una vez que Link abandonó Términa para regresar a Hyrule acabó extraviándose en los bosques perdidos sin un hada que lo guiase pero ¿qué fue del próspero reino de Hyrule y de sus habitantes? ¿cómo obró Zelda en su ausencia para asegurar la deseada paz en la zona?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Dicen que cada vez que surge el mal en el reino de Hyrule un héroe se alza para derrotarlo. Es el eco de una maldición proveniente del inicio de los tiempos en el que fueron creadas la luz y la oscuridad, el Bien y el Mal, dispuestos a enfrentarse eternamente. En una de aquellas ocasiones el mal se encarnó en Ganondorf, único hombre nacido en el seno de la tribu de las Gerudo, las mujeres del desierto. Sólo nacía un hombre entre ellas cada 100 años y estaba destinado a liderarlas, aunque en aquella ocasión no ocultó sus abyectas intenciones y tuvo que luchar contra la rebelión de algunas de ellas, que se oponían a su tiránico liderazgo.

La princesa Zelda, heredera al trono del reino, profetizó que un joven ataviado con verdes ropajes acompañado por un hada sería la luz que disipase las tinieblas que asolaban al reino. Aquel joven era apenas un niño pero ambos se unieron y juraron hacer frente a aquella amenaza juntos. Una vez que el chico pudo acceder al reino sagrado y lograr la Espada Maestra la hoja divina que repelía el mal le aceptó como héroe pero habían pasado 7 largos años y entretanto Ganondorf se hizo fuerte y logró sumir al reino de Hyrule en la oscuridad más absoluta. Aquel héroe, llamado Link tuvo que buscar a los 6 sabios en cada uno de los templos de Hyrule y obtener de ellos el poder suficiente para sellar a Ganondorf. Fueron ellos quienes le ayudaron a acceder al castillo de Ganondorf y a destruir la barrera que impedía llegar hasta él. Finalmente logró derrotarle y Zelda se reveló como la séptima sabia quien, usando su poder logró debilitar lo suficiente al líder de las Gerudo como para sellarlo en el Reino Sagrado. El poder de la trifuerza que los tres albergaban quedó aletargado y Zelda devolvió a Link a su época mediante la ocarina del tiempo, reliquia que legó al joven como agradecimiento y amuleto.

Tras varios meses disfrutando de la paz recién instaurada en el reino de Hyrule Link optó por marcharse. Navi, su hada, había desaparecido y deseaba encontrarla ya que apenas había podido despedirse de ella. Él nunca había sido un Kokiri, sino un Hyliano más de modo que no podía estar ligado a un hada, aun así ella le acompañó por orden del árbol Deku para asistirle en su ardua empresa. En cualquier caso al cruzar los bosques perdidos sin un hada que le guiase acabó extraviándose.

Fue entonces cuando un extraño personaje le asaltó y le robó su ocarina y a su querida yegua, Epona. Después, ese mismo extraño ser le transformó en Deku y tuvo que recuperar su ocarina para que un extravagante personaje le ayudase a recuperar su forma original con una enigmática melodía. A partir de entonces se vio atrapado en un ciclo eterno de 3 días y 3 noches en los que tuvo que recuperar la máscara de Majora, un poderoso objeto que había corrompido a Skull Kid, el chico que le había robado la ocarina y convertido en Deku. Tras granjearse la confianza y la ayuda de los 4 gigantes para detener la enorme luna que amenazaba con destruir la tierra de Términa y recibir el enorme poder contenido en la máscara de Fiera Deidad pudo devolver la máscara de Majora al vendedor de máscaras que le había seguido hasta Términa. Se despidió de Skull Kid con la promesa de ser su amigo para siempre y no olvidar su amistad y también dejó atrás a Taya, hada del propio Skull Kid y quien le acompañó, incansable, a lo largo de su aventura, si bien al principio reacia posteriormente fue estrechando lazos con ella.

Una vez cumplida su misión volvió a subir sobre Epona para cabalgar rumbo a Hyrule buscando volver a su amado hogar y saber qué había ocurrido en su ausencia.


	2. Capítulo I

Capítulo I

El bosque de Farone es una enorme masa arbórea que se extiende al sur de Hyrule implacable e infranqueable, cobijando en su interior numerosos rincones prácticamente inaccesibles y olvidados por el hombre. Su más profunda espesura es engañosa y el forraje crea un espacio cubierto a veces por las sombras, aislado de modo que puede antojarse un verdadero laberinto para los que en él se adentran.

Link regresaba de su viaje desde Términa. Montaba en Epona que por entonces era una potrilla, al igual que él era sólo el niño de 10 años que había dejado atrás Hyrule buscando a Navi. En aquel entonces el tiempo parecía haberse replegado sobre sí mismo caprichosamente y se hubiese hecho más denso. Había recorrido el río del tiempo con la ayuda de la ocarina y la Espada Maestra que era una llave para avanzar y retroceder 7 años en el reino sagrado pero Zelda le había devuelto a su época una vez que la paz estuvo reestablecida. Sin embargo, el ciclo en Términa se había hecho de manera diferente, los tres días y las tres noches se eternizaron. De este modo Términa se volvió una realidad paralela, un reflejo de Hyrule en el que había contrapartes de la gran mayoría de habitantes de Hyrule, aunque Link no pudo hallar réplicas de todos y cada uno de ellos, no encontró un reflejo ni de él mismo ni de Zelda, por ejemplo.

Por otro lado, el vendedor de máscaras manifestó haberle estado siguiendo ¿cómo pudo él cruzar el bosque sin un hada e internarse en una dimensión paralela? Se habría percatado de su presencia y sin embargo el susodicho se presentó ante él oportunamente, liviano como si se hubiese materializado de la nada ¿qué clase de poder portaba? ¿cómo podía conocer la canción de curación?

Todas esas preguntas martilleaban la mente de Link mientras se adentraba a trote lento en lo más interno del bosque y tenía la certeza de que era probable que jamás hallase respuestas, al menos respuestas satisfactorias. Debió de vagar muchísimo tiempo o quizá tal vez fuera un suspiro porque el cruce entre dimensiones debió crear un agujero de gusano en el que el tiempo se aceleró. Cuando quiso darse cuenta volvió a ser adulto, tal y como cuando dejó la Espada Maestra en el pedestal del templo del tiempo, ¿habían pasado 7 años? ¿en qué época estaba? El tiempo le había afectado de manera diferente y sólo podía inferir que había estado errando en círculos, lo cual era más que probable dada la naturaleza engañosa del bosque y el hecho de que había dejado atrás a Taya, la única criatura que podría guiarle en aquella travesía.

No había duda de que se había perdido al carecer de la compañía de un hada y además no era Kokiri, sino Hyliano, de modo que tampoco sabía cómo orientarse en aquel dédalo de árboles. Albergaba la esperanza de poder tocar la canción de Saria y así hablar con ella o guiarse pero tampoco sabía con certeza si aquello funcionaría ya que desconocía la época en la que se hallaba. Desmontó de Epona de un salto y tomó las riendas, agudizando su oído pudo escuchar un leve rumor como de agua a lo lejos de modo que guió a la yegua tomándola de las riendas hasta que halló la cristalina y fresca corriente del arroyo serpenteando entre las rocas.

Dejó al animal abrevando mientras él se sentaba en una enorme piedra cerca de la corriente, suspirando con pesar tratando de poner orden en aquella caótica maraña que eran sus pensamientos. Algo había cambiado en el bosque, su atmósfera, lo que podía percibir en él no era lo mismo que se podía sentir en las cercanías del templo del bosque de modo que quizá aún se hallaba lejos de aquella zona, tal vez aún seguía en algún punto de la frontera con Términa. No podía asegurarlo completamente porque tampoco sabía si el tiempo había pasado sólo para él o también todo había cambiado a su alrededor, de ser así, el reino de Hyrule no sería el mismo. Tal vez si se encontraba en un futuro alterno en el que Ganondorf fue sellado en el pasado todo estaría bien, pero si aquel inesperado viaje en el tiempo había trastocado el pasado la perspectiva no era nada halagadora.

Pensó que quizá si seguía el curso del río llegase a una zona habitada y saldría del bosque pero al mismo tiempo podría jurar que aquel arroyo no era el río Zora que cruzaba Hyrule hasta desembocar en el lago de Hylia. Arrodillado sobre la roca se asomó a la cristalina superficie y tomó agua entre las manos para enjuagarse el acalorado rostro. Cuando abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza el reflejo que le devolvió el arroyo le hizo retirarse bruscamente hacia atrás como si huyese de una amenaza. Había visto a un Stalfos en lugar de su reflejo. Temeroso y parpadeando insistentemente mientras se enjugaba las gotas de agua que perlaban su frente volvió a escrutar la superficie. Sin duda aquello debió ser una ilusión porque el reflejo volvía a ser aquel chico de rubios cabellos, orejas puntiagudas y ojos azules. En cualquier caso, pudo percibir un extraño destello rojizo en su mirada que atribuyó al desfallecimiento, sin duda el cansancio alteraba sus sentidos y sus capacidades de percepción. El sol comenzaba a caer y los oblicuos rayos se filtraban perezosamente entre las hojas y las ramas, disolviéndose en la oscuridad de un atardecer que empezaba a rendirse ante la llegada de la oscuridad.

Cuando oyó el suave relincho de Epona volvió a tomar sus riendas, palmeando suavemente su musculoso cuello y la condujo junto al pie de un frondoso árbol bajo el que pretendía hacer noche, tomándolo como cobijo. Las noches aún no eran del todo frías y se podía dormir al raso sin mucho inconveniente. Echó una fugaz mirada a su alrededor como buscando indicios de los Stalfos que se decía que moraban por el lugar. La leyenda decía que quién se perdía en aquellos bosques acababa convertido en uno de ellos y aquello lograba hacerle estremecer. No obstante, como para alejar aquellos presentimientos de su mente se afanó en preparar un montón de ramas que prendió usando el fuego de Din y se echó a dormir en una manta raída que sacó de la alforja.

Quizá la luz del nuevo día le trajese esperanzas y respuestas con renovadas energías.


	3. Capítulo II

Capítulo II

La paz suele ser efímera como las rosas en primavera y quebradiza como una rama carbonizada y eso era lo que pensaba Zelda, soberana de Hyrule cuando tuvo que hacer frente a la caótica situación del reino tras la derrota de Ganondorf. Aunque el rey de las Gerudo había sido sellado las secuelas de la guerra permanecerían en los corazones de los Hylianos durante generaciones. Ella misma había podido ser testigo de cómo los actos de Ganondorf habían acabado arrasando con lo que más amaba, logrando desestabilizar los cimientos de su vida.

El rey de las Gerudo quiso negociar con su padre y obtuvo de él un trato muy favorable y un acercamiento que al final acabaría convirtiéndose en su perdición. En cuanto alcanzó el poder de la trifuerza irrumpió en palacio, fue cuando Impa tuvo que sacarla del lugar apresuradamente para protegerla y evitar que se hiciese con su parte de la trifuerza. Le dolió mucho huir pero una retirada a tiempo era a veces lo más sensato y el preludio de una futura victoria. Ganondorf entonces, furioso ante la marcha de la princesa acabó con gran parte de la familia real, entre ellos el monarca y erigió el antiguo castillo de Hyrule como su propio castillo desde el cual estaba dispuesto a dominar el reino.

Oculta en las sombras, huyendo cual fugitiva Zelda convenció a Impa para que la entrenase como a una Sheikah más y así aprender las técnicas de lucha y adquirir la capacidad analítica de aquella noble raza que siempre había protegido a la familia real y que estaba siendo esquilmada por los esbirros de Ganondorf. Finalmente, mediante el poder de la trifuerza de la sabiduría logró cambiar su aspecto físico y convertirse en un muchacho rubio de ojos rojizos vestido con un ajustado traje de combate con el que poder enfrentar a los sucesivos enemigos que se iban cruzando en su camino.

Si Zelda legó a Link la ocarina, Impa logró recuperar en el último momento justo antes de la escapada otro instrumento legendario: la lira de la diosa que se decía que había pertenecido a la propia reencarnación de la diosa Hylia y que ocultaba en su seno un inconmesurable poder. Zelda no tardó en aprender a tañer sus cuerdas con una enorme maestría y bajo la apariencia y la identidad de Sheik siguió al héroe enseñándole distintas melodías con las que pretendía ayudarle en su arriesgada empresa. Aquellas melodías también albergaban sus propios sentimientos hacia el héroe, ciertamente anhelaba poder encontrarle de nuevo, abrazarle y agradecerle todo el sacrificio que estaba haciendo para salvar al reino e incluso a ella misma. Por un momento pensó en dejar la prudencia a un lado y descubrirse ante él pero habría sido poco menos que un suicidio, debía esperar al momento adecuado, por otra parte, temía que Link desarrollase hacia Sheik un vínculo y se olvidase de ella misma, le dolía engañarle, pero no tenía otra opción si quería enfrentarse a Ganondorf y tener probabilidades de ganar, en el fondo sabía que estaba retrasando lo inevitable pero quería estar preparada.

Cuando todo acabó y Ganondorf fue derrotado pudo finalmente estar con Link y disfrutar de su compañía. En el fondo los recuerdos atesorados durante la aventura de salvar Hyrule pervivían en ellos y los habían hecho madurar pero aunque los primeros días fueron maravillosos y pudo advertir cómo Link correspondía a sus sentimientos dado que las circunstancias les habían unido pese a ser unos niños enseguida le notó distante y afligido. En cierto modo se sentía inútil, necesitaba volver a encontrarse a sí mismo después de aquella anhelada paz que inundaba Hyrule. En parte sabía que era un egoísta al sentirse así, que no podía permitirse detestar algo que en su momento había deseado tanto y por lo que había arriesgado su vida pero había algo que lo hacía sentirse vacío. Por ello, decidió partir de Hyrule a sabiendas de que podía ausentarse sin miedo a lo que pudiese ocurrir y además deseaba encontrar a Navi y agradecerle todo su apoyo tras su repentina partida, deseaba explicaciones.

Zelda no lo retuvo a su lado aunque era lo que su corazón le pedía hacer, su razón le decía que Link ciertamente necesitaba marcharse, encontrarse a sí mismo y madurar, aquel revés había sido demasiado duro y los viajes en el tiempo en cierta manera le habían desubicado, jamás se sentiría pleno en ninguna época. Dejó que conservase la ocarina del tiempo, sabía que era digno de ella y además era una forma de estar a su lado, protegiéndole, junto con el halo y la influencia de la diosa del tiempo.

Sabía que la paz no sería eterna y por eso no dejaba de pensar en un modo de reforzar la seguridad de Hyrule creando una alternativa al sello de Ganondorf por si este se rompía, cosa que podría suceder vistos los antecedentes y conociendo la maldición que se extendía generación tras generación entre los portadores de la trifuerza. Hyrule era un reino maldito destinado a ser asolado por la desgracia, de modo que todo medio de prevención era siempre insuficiente.

Zelda pasó toda su vida tratando de encontrar el modo adecuado de proteger Hyrule, estudiando las distintas posibilidades con ahínco. Fue una reina justa y noble, que supo afianzar la paz e insuflar a sus súbditos la llama de la esperanza hacia una paz eterna, sólida y que no se resquebrajase constantemente. Para ello se rodeó de los sabios que la ayudaron tanto a Link como a ella a recluir a Ganondorf en el Reino Sagrado. Siempre tuvo presentes sus consejo y su experiencia máxime cuando representaban a las distintas razas que poblaban la tierra de Hyrule y tenían un hondo conocimiento de estas de modo que pudo saber de primera mano los problemas que atenazaban a las mismas. Por otra parte, Link se retrasaba en su regreso, Zelda dudaba incluso de que llegase a volver al reino de modo que sabiendo que el poder de la trifuerza de la sabiduría que albergaba se consumiría calibró el modo de dejar guardianes en todas las regiones de Hyrule.

Con la luz pura de la trifuerza logró crear espíritus de luz que asegurasen la luz y el equilibrio en cada región. Para ello se valió del poder de los sabios. Saria le prestó su ayuda en Latoan y en Farone. Impa le asistió en Eldin junto con Darunia, Ruto y Rauru colaboraron con ella para asegurar Lanayru. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón el desierto Gerudo cada vez resultaba más inaccesible, como si un vendaval feroz alejase las dunas haciendo que estas avanzasen internándose en parajes más allá del lago de Hylia, de modo que Nabooru mantuvo la vigilancia sin recurrir a los poderes del medallón del espíritu para proteger la zona, lo cual sería un craso error en el futuro. No obstante, la líder de las Gerudo se mantuvo firme y colaboró activamente con la monarquía en todo momento.

Fueron creados distintos espíritus de luz en forma de bestia para cada región que albergaban en su seno la luz de aquellas tierras que bendecían de modo que las protegían de todo mal y lograban así que nada las corrompiese mediante un posible mal uso de la trifuerza. Con lo cual, lo único que comenzó ciertamente a preocupar a la reina ya al final de su reinado y de su vida fue el hecho de que era más que posible que el Reino Sagrado, hogar de la trifuerza e improvisada mazmorra de Ganondorf quizá se podía acabar corrompiendo por el influjo de aquel hechicero, no sería extraño dado que él mismo había empleado la trifuerza del poder para corromperlo anteriormente lo que logró que Hyrule sucumbiese a las sombras mientras Link estaba encerrado en el mismo lugar, preparándose para manejar la Espada Maestra y así enfrentarle en igualdad de condiciones, haciéndose acreedor de la trifuerza del valor y de dicha arma legendaria cuya hoja repelía el mal.

La Espada Maestra había quedado en el templo del tiempo de modo que era una llave de entrada al mismo y un medio de asegurar el sello tras el que había sido confinado Ganondorf, pero sabía que sería un arma crucial en cuanto el mal acechase de nuevo y tratar de emplearla o alejarla del lugar en el que debía reposar no era la mejor de las ideas, podría ser incluso a la larga un acto bastante temerario.

Sin embargo, la reina acabó entregando su alma a las diosas sin hallar el modo de frenar la posible corrupción del reino sagrado lo que llevó a confiar en que su siguiente sucesora se encargaría de aquella tarea con el cuidado que esta merecía y que sabría estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

Lo que parecía ignorar es que mientras haya luz, la oscuridad seguirá presente, aunque sea de manera velada y oculta.


	4. Capítulo III

Capítulo III

El valle Ikana era una zona árida y yerta en la que parecía que la vida se hubiese volatilizado o que nunca hubiera podido existir en un lugar tan desprovisto de esperanza. Un joven vestido con una túnica oscura inspeccionaba con gesto desganado el curso del río que ya casi era un agonizante hilo de agua incapaz de empapar todo el curso por el que se deslizaba. Le fascinaba la atmósfera que parecía exudar aquella zona de Términa, como si una maldición hubiese calado hondo en aquellas tierras y las hubiese condenado al dolor y al sufrimiento, podía notar el denso poder de las tinieblas emergiendo desde cualquier rincón, envolviéndole como si de un manto protector se tratara.

Tras dejar atrás el cementerio que durante el día no era sino un puñado de lápidas desoladas ascendió al cañón. La torre de piedra se recortaba enhiesta contra el cielo amarillento y el castillo de Ikana seguía impertérrito cual mole de acero. En el centro de este se hallaba la casa de la caja de música. Sabía con certeza que era probable que Link no estuviese allí, lo más plausible era que hubiese regresado a Hyrule. Dark Link suspiró observando la pequeña casa que dominaba el valle. A la izquierda el camino serpenteaba ascendiendo hasta llegar al pozo y a la derecha estaba la cueva desde la que debía salir el río, afluente del pequeño riachuelo que quedaba en la parte baja, tras un desfiladero. Los Gibdos caminaban en círculos acechando la vivienda. Dark no se inmutó ante sus lamentos lastimeros y sus penetrantes chillidos.

La razón por la que se había adentrado en Términa era porque aquella región le atraía poderosamente. Sabía que tenía vínculos con Hyrule y pretendía desentrañarlos, era el lugar perfecto en el que poder sentir cómo su oscuridad poco a poco se iba asentando. Si Link había regresado no podría enfrentarle en aquella zona pero esperaba que al regresar a Hyrule fuese un rival digno ya que sabía que tras acabar con su señor había vuelto a ser un niño. Le odiaba y ansiaba acabar con él pero su orgullo le impedía atacarle en aquel estado. Por otro lado, él tampoco se encontraba en su mejor momento. Cuando Ganondorf fue sellado se resintió física y mentalmente y al tratar de encontrar un lugar en Hyrule en el que esperar a su contraparte sólo había acabado agotando sus fuerzas y su paciencia en vano, de modo que Términa le brindaba la oportunidad que Hyrule le había negado y así esperaba poder alimentarse de aquel poder oscuro y recuperar su vigor y su entereza.

Ni siquiera la marcha de Majora había podido aliviar la aflicción y el pesar de aquellas tierras de modo que la maldición debía remontarse varios siglos atrás. Ante aquella posibilidad Dark sonrió con malicia, paladeando las posibles fuentes de tan enorme poder oscuro. Puso rumbo a la pequeña cueva en la que el agua estancada surgía para alimentar el cauce del río, levantando con sus pasos alguna que otra nube de polvo. Se adentró en la cueva, el agua que debería manar del manantial era apenas un charco inmundo y putrefacto. Entrecerró los ojos, alerta, escrutando el lugar con atención pero sin hallar nada.

Dejó de contener la respiración soltando un bufido de exasperación y giró sobre los talones dispuesto a marcharse cuando notó algo, una leve brisa comenzaba a ondular la superficie del agua. Se volvió con presteza y alzó la mirada a tiempo para ver cómo aparecía un Poe. El espíritu le observaba con sus diminutos ojos anaranjados en una expresión rabiosa. La muerte y el tiempo habían desfigurando sus facciones pero aún se apreciaba en él su porte altanero y distinguido.

-¿Qué haces en Ikana, lugar dónde sólo moran los muertos? Este no es sitio para alguien tan lleno de vida como tú.-espetó con voz grave y penetrante.

-¿Alguien lleno de vida?-Dark enarcó una ceja antes de estallar en una carcajada sardónica, le resultaba sumamente hilarante que alguien viese vida en él-Estáis hablando con alguien que jamás debió existir. La vida para mí no es un don, sino una condena.

-En cualquier caso, si estás aquí para unirte a las hordas de la muerte, yo facilitaré tu deseo.-el Poe continuó hablando mientras movía erráticamente su afilada y brillante batuta-Una vez hayas escuchado la melodía que yo, el gran compositor, Sostenido, haré sonar, formarás parte de ellas.

En un limpio movimiento de batuta una lúgubre sinfonía emergió de las profundidades de la tierra como si taladrase y emponzoñase el aire. Dark se atusó el flequillo con aire divertido, escuchando la música, dejando que cada una de sus notas le recorriese cada nervio de su cuerpo, tratando de absorber toda la oscuridad que emanaba de la misma.

-¿Qué podéis saber vos de la vida si jamás habéis muerto?-hizo un gesto desdeñoso mientras ponía rumbo a la salida-Estáis en esa tremulosa frontera entre la vida y la muerte, no podéis saberlo con claridad.

Sin una mera despedida abandonó la gruta, al salir escoró la mirada al castillo de Ikana. Si la memoria no le traicionaba allí seguirían las hordas de Stalfos fieles al rey Igos, aguantando un asedio que hacía mucho que había terminado. Estaban presos en su propia pesadilla, reviviendo continuamente el horror de la guerra y sin poder escapar. Firmemente convencidos de que podrían resistir y sin siquiera plantearse la rendición. Patético, sin duda. Si pudiese, sentiría lástima, pero al menos podía regodearse en aquella desgracia. No aceptar lo evidente era un claro signo de inmadurez y temeridad, él al menos sabía sus limitaciones y sus desventajas, y eso era todo un impulso para no tratar de desvivirse con ensoñaciones imposibles. Seguían luchando escudándose en que rendirse era un acto indigno, cobarde, pero ellos habían perdido la dignidad y la vida hacía muchísimo tiempo. No sabía hasta qué punto su tozudez nacía de la maldición o era simplemente una muestra de su propia estupidez.

Pero al fin y al cabo un puñado de Stalfos no podían volver a morir, no podían sangrar ni tan siquiera sufrir, la tortura psicológica en aquel momento no le tentaba demasiado, necesitaba algo más primario. Una sonrisa sádica, cruel y salvaje se asomó a sus labios cuando descendió por el cauce seco del río y llegó a la casa de la caja de música. ¿Por qué un par de humanos corrientes e indefensos habitaban aquel lugar que le pondría los pelos de punta a cualquier persona en su sano juicio? La curiosidad era lo que lo espoleaba a continuar, pero quizá lograse de paso satisfacer otros instintos.

Sabía que mientras los Gibdos rondasen la casa nadie se atrevería a salir, lo cual era sensato. Desenvainó con una hábil floritura y resoplando con fastidio enfrentó a los Gibdos. Los apuñaló desgarrando los raídos vendajes hasta que de ellos no quedó nada. Eran meros espíritus errantes, una vez que las vendas caían sólo quedaba el aire, como si jamás hubiesen envuelto nada. Volvió a envainar con la misma agilidad y se pegó a la pared de la casa, justo en la esquina para tener vigilada la puerta. Los lamentos de los Gibdos se habían esfumado casi con la misma rapidez con que sus vendajes se disolvieron en el viento.

Al poco, la puerta de la casa se abrió con un chirrido. El oído de depredador acechando a su presa de Dark se percató y se asomó con sigilo contemplando la explanada. Una niña de unos 6 años, como mucho, 8 salía de la casa. Dark abandonó su escondrijo y se acercó a ella, inspeccionándola: pecosa, de cara redonda, cabello castaño y nariz chata. Llevaba un vestido rosa y miraba de un lado a otro como preguntándose dónde habían ido a parar los Gibdos.

-¿Buscas algo, pequeña?-Dark se aproximó a paso lento componiendo la expresión más afable que pudo.

La chica dio un respingo y se giró para examinarle, recorriéndole con la mirada en unos segundos en los que pareció dilucidar si el chico de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos frente a ella le inspiraba confianza.

-No deberías salir sola en un lugar como este-Dark se acuclilló frente a ella para tenerla a su altura-Es peligroso.

-Las momias... se han ido.-mumuró la pequeña mirando hacia la casa cuya puerta seguía abierta.

-¿Te daban miedo? Yo he hecho que se vayan-Dark sonrió siguiendo su mirada, fijándose en la cálida luz que emanaba de la vivienda.

-¿De verdad?-la niña se volvió con un destello de alegría en los ojos y dio un saltito-Gracias, señor. Seguro que mi papi quiere darte las gracias también. Ven, ven.-la pequeña tomó su mano y dio un suave tirón.

Dark se levantó, encorvándose para no soltarse de la mano de la niña, sonriendo para sí ante su inocencia y lo fácil que le había resultado engañarla. Al entrar, Dark cerró la puerta al tiempo que la niña le soltaba y bajaba corriendo las escaleras del sótano. Dark la siguió escuchando la explicación agitada de la misma y cómo su padre la reprendía y le pedía que se calmase. Dark observó la estancia, parecía que el padre de Pamela era investigador lo cual le facilitaba las cosas para lo que pretendía conseguir.

-Os agradezco que hayáis conseguido que los Gibdos se vayan, la maldición nos acecha y me impide investigar adecuadamente.-el científico suspiró cerrando sus ojos saltones.

-No hay de qué.-Dark negó con la cabeza atusándose el flequillo para restarle importancia al asunto-Pero volverán, esos seres son sumamente tenaces, por desgracia.

-¿Qué os trae por aquí? Nadie suele llegar a un paraje tan alejado y yerto.-inquirió el hombre con curiosidad aunque en tono suave, sin pretender sonar impertinente.

-Oh, estaba investigando sobre la zona, me atrae este lugar y el misterio que le rodea.-admitió Dark echando una ojeada fugaz al montón de legajos sobre una mesa que dominaba la esquina de la habitación.

-Os debo ayuda por haberos desecho de los Gibdos, pero me temo que hay cierta información confidencial que no podré revelaros...-suspiró, algo apenado-Lo lamento.

-Seguro que podremos llegar a un acuerdo, ¿verdad?-Dark desenvainó y alargando la mano libre con presteza apresó los castaños cabellos de Pamela, izándola en el aire mientras que acercaba la hoja al cuello de la niña-Mira, Pamela, tu papi nos va a dar una clase muy interesante, así que silencio.

La niña se retorcía ante el estupor de su padre, sólo la afilada y amenazante mirada de Dark cargada de determinación, mostrándole que no titubearía en herirla si no cumplía su cometido, lo sacaron de su asombro.

-Ikana estaba muy ligada al reino de Hyrule, el rey Igos tenía una buena relación diplomática con Hyrule, pero esta zona siempre fue más pobre y sus habitantes apenas podían salir adelante en las épocas adversas de sequía.-hizo una pausa sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo de su bata con el que se limpió el sudor que perlaba su frente, temblando, tratando de ignorar cómo su hija se revolvía y gimoteaba, aterrorizada-El rey de Hyrule ayudó a Igos para que la región prosperase, hasta el punto de que parte de la corte de Hyrule se trasladó a Ikana.-tragó saliva antes de continuar-De ahí que haya tumbas de soldados Hylianos e incluso de los compositores de la familia real de Hyrule en el cementerio de Ikana.

-¿Ves, Pamela? Tu padre es muy inteligente. Deberías aprender de él.-la interrupción pretendía simplemente atemorizarla para que dejase de sollozar en bajo, asiéndola con fuerza de sus cabellos que comenzaban a caerse casi a mechones dibujó con la punta de la espada una filigrana desde el lagrimal del ojo derecho de la niña hasta la mejilla.

-Pero con el tiempo los habitantes de Ikana sintieron que esa condescendencia era hiriente, que la preocupación que los Hylianos le brindaban era una burla a su orgullo.-continuó el científico, sintiéndose impotente ante las amenazas de Dark, hablando atropelladamente como si emitir cada palabra le supusiese un esfuerzo titánico-Tal fue el cambio de actitud que un grupo de Ikanianos trató de convencer al rey para que se rebelase contra la ayuda que le prodigaron los Hylianos. Ante tal ingratitud Hyrule entró en guerra con Ikana, las relaciones diplomáticas se rompieron y la ayuda fue retirada. Los Hylianos sometieron al castillo de Ikana a un penoso asedio y muchos de los soldados de Igos perecieron. Poco a poco la desazón caló hondo en sus corazones y los compositores de la familia real intentaron incluso revivir a los caídos, restaurar a la familia real, pero el contacto con las artes oscuras fue extendiéndose por Ikana, en una irrefrenable maldición.

-¿Y los Garo?-inquirió Dark señalando con la barbilla un dibujo de uno de ellos hecho en pergamino, clavado en la pared.

-Eran ninjas enviados por el reino de Hyrule para espiar a los habitantes de Ikana, finalmente quedaron presos de la maldición.-respuso el científico ya al borde de las lágrimas-La razón de la maldición fue en parte la propia desesperación de los Ikanianos al flirtear con artes oscuras y al propio poder de Hyrule que, como castigo por su desaire, los condenó a una maldición, parte de ese poder oscuro se instaló en Ikana y aún se mantiene hasta que alguien logre extirparlo.

Era probable que la fuente del poder oscuro de Majora estuviese en Ikana e incluso que el poder de Hyrule del que hablaba el científico fuese la propia trifuerza ¿acaso la familia real había osado emplearla de aquella forma? ¿o habían sido las propias diosas las que lanzaron la maldición como castigo? Ikana parecía ser una región totalmente independiente del resto de Términa, aunque había oído que al menos en ciudad reloj le rendían culto a la diosa del tiempo, la cual sin duda podría identificarse con la Nayru Hyliana. La fascinación hacia aquella región y su tormentosa y sangrienta historia no había hecho sino aumentar.

-Bien, pues, se acabó la lección. Gracias por la clase magistral.-Dark sonrió de lado, enarbolando la espada.

Sin soltar a Pamela dio un corte horizontal rápido y seco que heló el aire durante unos segundos. El tierno cuello de la niña acabó siendo segado sin mucha dificultad y Dark dejó caer la cabeza decapitada al suelo como si se tratase de un desperdicio. Se había nutrido del pánico que ambos le tenían y aquella sensación le había excitado como si se tratase de un lobo famélico con las fauces abiertas acechando a su presa, salivando y vertiendo espumarajos ante la cercanía de poder degustar tal manjar. No había podido evitar caer en la tentación de volver a ir de caza.

Analizó al científico frente a él con aquellos ojos rojos que podían taladrar el alma destellando como brasas. Vio en su rostro primero la sorpresa, luego el horror y finalmente la rabia. En lugar de dejarse caer de rodillas, abatido, se abalanzó sobre él, tembloroso y le cogió del cuello de la túnica. La ira y el dolor le impedían coordinar los movimientos y ni tan siquiera podía articular palabra. Los había que ante situaciones así pretendían luchar y los había que simplemente se derrumbaban tratando de asimilarlo. En cierto modo era divertido tratar de dilucidar cómo actuaría alguien ante una situación así, aunque rara vez le sorprendían y se terminaba cansando.

Chasqueó la lengua mirado de reojo el cadáver de Pamela y el sanguinolento piélago que empezaba a empapar las baldosas del sótano. Si su intuición no le fallaba aquel científico era un adicto a las investigaciones y al trabajo incapaz de entablar relación alguna, probablemente su esposa le hubiese abandonado o hubiese muerto, de modo que su hija era su única familia.

Y él se la había arrebatado.

Dejarle vivo quizá era lo más apropiado, que su existencia sin ella a partir de entonces fuese un auténtico infierno, sólo así su sufrimiento serviría para algo. Dark podría disfrutar de él casi tanto como de su rabia y su temor. Pero por otro lado, su insolencia, la forma en la que había intentado enfrentarle, aunque patética, le resultaba inaceptable. No permitiría que nadie se soliviantase contra él de modo que simplemente volvió a hacer girar la espada y hundió su filo atravesando el pecho del científico a la altura del corazón, casi inmediatamente en un movimiento rápido y limpio la desclavó dejando que cayese al suelo, junto a su hija. No sintió remordimientos, se maldijo por su impaciencia ya que quizá podría haberles torturado y haber jugado con ellos un poco más pero había pasado tanto tiempo sin una cacería de aquel estilo que acabó rindiéndose a su propio ansia.

Inspeccionó la habitación recogiendo algunos legajos que contenían datos y conclusiones sobre las investigaciones que había llevado a cabo durante su estancia en Términa y los guardó en su alforja, observó en una fugaz mirada de soslayo la magnitud de su obra y se alejó hasta subir al primer piso y abandonar la caja de música, por suerte su penetrante melodía no inundaba el valle y el curso del río seguía seco, y así permanecería en una sequía perpetua.

Para cuando salió el atardecer comenzaba a intuirse, pensó en pasar la noche al raso antes de seguir con su viaje aunque barajó la idea de continuar allí y poder explorar la torre de piedra y el castillo, aunque él ya había contribuido a forjar y aumentar la trágica leyenda de Ikana, de modo que probablemente se marcharía a Hyrule, no había nada más que le atrajese de aquel lugar.

Tenía sospechas suficientes como para creer que Link estaría en Hyrule y su misión pasaba por encontrarle cuanto antes.


	5. Capítulo IV

Capítulo IV

La fisonomía de Farone se fue alterando con el tiempo. Los Kokiri se acabaron extinguiendo dado que el brote de árbol Deku que floreció una vez que la maldición del templo del bosque se extinguió no terminó de asentarse y no fue lo bastante fuerte como para convertirse en su guardián. Latoan y Farone como espíritus de luz enviados por los sabios y por Zelda trataron de aportar su vigor a aquel brote pero fue en vano. El terreno fue cambiando y las ruinas del templo quedaron cubiertas por la hiedra, en lo más oculto del bosque, como si la naturaleza quisiera protegerlo y albergar en él a salvo sus secretos.

El sur de Hyrule siguió siendo, por tanto, una zona boscosa e infranqueable. Seguía habiendo pequeñas colonias de hadas en el bosque pero se habían desperdigado dada la falta de los Kokiri, lo cual supuso que el número de Skull Kids aumentó ya que no podían ser guiados por las hadas para cruzar el engañoso y laberíntico bosque.

El héroe del tiempo estaba sufriendo en sí mismo cuán doloroso podía llegar a ser el hecho de vivir a merced de este, sometido a sus crueles caprichos. No importaba cuánto luchase por llegar a salir del bosque ni cuánto tratase de memorizar cada claro y cada recodo, no servía de nada seguir el curso del río esperando llegar a alguna ciudad o pueblo aún en mitad de la nada, parecía que el bosque tenía vida propia y se replegaba sobre sí mismo con cada paso que daba, confundiéndole y encerrándole en una jaula de ramas y forraje. Seguía teniendo la ocarina del tiempo en sus manos y la usó en incontables ocasiones pero ninguna de las melodías lo ayudaba a salir de allí. No le habría importado en absoluto acabar en lo más profundo del volcán de la montaña de la muerte si al menos con ello aliviaba la angustia y la desazón que le producía el estar perdido en el tiempo y en el bosque.

Los días eran un calco unos de otros, se dedicaba a sobrevivir y a luchar contra las circunstancias intentando hallar una salida, una respuesta, pero era en vano. Empezó a sentir una frustración y un odio similar al que le había consumido y quemado por dentro cuando estuvo encerrado en el reino sagrado aquellos siete largos y penosos años, y aquello no traería nada bueno para él, como ya había podido comprobar anteriormente. Sabía que Dark podría volver a aprovecharse de ello y encontrarle y aquello le hacía sentirse frágil, expuesto, vulnerable. Tenía la esperanza de que si dejaba atrás el bosque y su engañoso juego de hundirlo cada vez más en las profundidades de su espesura podría tratar al menos de eludirle o prepararse para su llegada pero la frustración le corroía al no hallar el modo de escapar. Sólo podía tratar de mentalizarse para el momento en que tuviera que hacerle frente.

No obstante, lo que Link desconocía era que los espíritus de Latoan y Farone velaban por él. Latoan, el alce con aquella esfera de luz protegida en la encrucijada ósea de su cornamenta y Farone, el espíritu mono que abrazaba la luz de aquellas tierras y la rodeaba con su propia cola. Ambos espíritus vigilaban de cerca al héroe del tiempo y esperaban el momento oportuno para actuar cuando se hallase al límite de sus fuerzas o sus propios demonios volviesen a corromperlo. Sabían que perdido en el bosque sin la luz de un hada que le guiase acabaría subumbiendo y transformándose en un Stalfos. Querían salvar algo de la luz que habitaba en él y además aún seguía portando reliquias legendarias como la Espada Maestra y la ocarina del tiempo de ahí que estuviesen atentos a lo que pudiera sucederle para poder darles un destino adecuado a las mismas en caso de que fuesen necesarias en un futuro para poder hacer frente de nuevo al mal.

Sabían que Link no tardaría en ser engullido por la oscuridad de nuevo y que su contraparte oscura se aproximaba peligrosamente de modo que debían de actuar con presteza.

Silbando el nocturno de las sombras un joven de cabellos plateados y túnica negra se adentró en la floresta de Farone. Carecía de hada y no la necesitaría, sabía que su destino era perderse entre la espesura y lo había asumido e interiorizado con absoluta impasibilidad, sin atisbo alguno de resignación. Para guiarse sólo tenía que seguir el rastro del aura luminosa de Link, la cual notaba sin esfuerzo palpitando en el aire entre las hojas, casi susurrante, como si lo enrareciese. Tardó varios días en estabilizarse y orientarse, prefería viajar de noche y dormitar durante el día ya que la luz solar le restaba energías, pese a que Farone solía ser un bosque profundo, oscuro y húmedo. Aquello retrasaba su encuentro más de lo que desearía, pero el hecho de saberlo tangible y cercano le espoleaba y ayudaba a mitigar su característica impaciencia. Por otra parte no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que el aura luminosa de Link no era la única que poblaba el bosque, había además una energía poderosísima que no terminaba de identificar con claridad y que lograba nublar momentáneamente su percepción, haciéndole sentir una intensa frustración.

No obstante, tras lo que parecieron semanas errando por el bosque se dejó guiar por su instinto hasta un hermoso claro bañado por un pequeño arroyo que serpenteaba caprichosa y lentamente por un cauce alfombrado de hojas secas. Con agilidad se encaramó a una rama a media altura de un nogal y esperó, al abrigo de estas. Cuando comprobó que Link se aproximó al río, arrodillándose para tomar un poco de agua entre las manos sonrió de lado, sádico y taimado.

-Al fin te encuentro.-proclamó observando a su rival, aún sin dejarse ver.

Link se giró buscando el origen de la voz y su mano izquierda pronto apresó la empuñadura de su arma, dispuesto a desenvainarla cuando fuese necesario.

-Siempre he estado detrás de ti, Link, como la fiel y leal sombra que soy.-una risa sardónica restalló en el aire al tiempo que Dark se dejaba caer hacia el suelo con una agilidad casi felina.

-¿A qué has venido?-musitó Link entre dientes, había desenvainado y mantenía la espada en ristre, apuntando con su extremo hacia su oponente.

-Calma.-repuso Dark alzando las manos con las palmas hacia fuera en un gesto aparentemente tranquilizador-Déjame contarte una historia.-hizo una pausa bajando poco a poco los brazos-Una vez un escorpión negro quiso cruzar la corriente de un río, pero sabía de sobra que jamás podría lograrlo solo, aún así, no se rindió y siguió caminando por la ribera en busca quizá de un puente o un tronco caído que le diese la oportunidad de hacerlo.-se atusó los albos cabellos con las yemas de los dedos, paladeando su discurso-La providencia quiso que hallase a un mono que se disponía a salvar la corriente del río a nado, de modo que el escorpión le pidió que le llevase en su hombro, a fin de que él también pudiese alcanzar la otra orilla.-sacudió la cabeza y apoyó la espalda contra el tronco del nogal, cruzándose de brazos-El mono aceptó con la sola condición de que el escorpión no emplease su aguijón y su veneno contra él en el trayecto. El escorpión prometió cumplir y de buen grado subió a su hombro, de modo que el mono se sumergió en las aguas, luchando contra la corriente. Todo fue bien, pero a mitad de trayecto el mono sintió un agudo pinchazo en el hombro.-bajó la mirada y chasqueó la lengua-El mono le cuestionó por qué lo había hecho si con aquella acción ambos estaban condenados a ahogarse quedando a merced de la corriente.-rió entre dientes, apretando los puños-Antes de que el agua pudiese llegar a cubrirle, el escorpión confesó que no había podido evitarlo porque estaba en su naturaleza…-aún sin alzar la mirada, con el plateado flequillo tapándole los ojos, desenvainó-¿lo entiendes? Siempre me has llevado en el hombro, siempre he estado detrás de ti como tu sombra y siempre has tratado de cruzar a nado la corriente conmigo pero es inevitable lograrlo ¿cierto? Ambos nos hundiremos a mitad del trayecto, porque esa es mi naturaleza.

Se lanzaron el uno contra el otro en una sucesión de mandobles bien dirigidos, pugnando por desestabilizar y desarmar al otro embistiendo con el escudo, sus movimientos en parte coincidían como si se enfrentasen respectivamente a su reflejo en el espejo. Dark se desvaneció entre sombras y apareció en el borde del río, de modo que Link no tardó en abalanzarse contra él, pero Dark saltó volteando en el aire para posarse de puntillas y con delicadeza en la hoja de la espada del héroe del tiempo. Antes de que este pudiese reaccionar una brusca patada dirigida a su rostro logró lanzarlo al agua.

Link braceó y boqueó agónicamente notando cómo el agua entraba en sus pulmones como si se tratase de una gélida cuchillada antes de que pudiese salir a la superficie de nuevo, jadeando para volver a alcanzar tierra con pasos temblorosos y escupiendo algo de sangre por el golpe. Supo con claridad que lo que pretendía Dark, además de desconcertarle y agotarle era mermar sus movimientos ya que con las ropas empapadas su velocidad se reducía.

Link se acercó lanzando una estocada que Dark esquivó dando un paso atrás y volvió a tratar de sorprenderle con un ataque circular que acertó en su objetivo, haciendo que cayese de espaldas sobre la hierba, antes de que el héroe pudiera sorprenderle, se cubrió con el escudo bloqueando el tajo vertical que le lanzaba y le asestó una patada en el tobillo para poder levantarse de un salto, gruñendo de rabia y de dolor. El héroe volvió a la carga con un amplio tajo horizontal que Dark evitó agachándose, aunque le pasó rozando logrando que la ráfaga de aire a su paso alborotase sus cabellos y lograse que su gorro se agitase violentamente. Enseguida y cuando de reojo pudo comprobar que Link aún se preparaba para contraatacar, se irguió enarbolando su espada y lanzó una estocada que pretendía atravesar el cuello de su rival pero que terminó por incrustarse en su ojo derecho.

El alarido de dolor de Link lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y comprobó, entre decepcionado e iracundo que había fallado. Con un impetuoso y rudo tirón desclavó la espada, logrando arrancar el globo ocular de Link, que aún se hallaba en la punta de esta, lo que provocó que lo lastimeros quejidos de este aumentasen. Link cayó de rodillas y se llevó las manos a la cuenca vacía, al tiempo que un reguero de sangre comenzaba a cubrir sus mejillas y su túnica. Con un suspiro Dark retiró el ojo de la punta de su espada empleando el pulgar y el índice y lo observó a medio camino entre la curiosidad y la repugnancia. Aún se intuía su iris azul oscuro, empañado por un rojizo tono sanguinolento, no tardó en lanzarlo hacia atrás, asqueado por su tacto viscoso y gelatinoso.

Seguidamente, alzó la espada dispuesto a dejarla caer en un mandoble mortal con el que acabar con su contraparte, a pesar de que con ello se condenaba a desaparecer también. No obstante, antes de que pudiese culminar el golpe un brillante y dorado haz de luz envolvió a Link a modo de manto protector y tuvo que retroceder de un salto, cubriéndose los ojos con los antebrazos para tratar de evitar la influencia de aquella poderosa luminosidad. Tal y como sospechaba Link no era el único ser de luz en aquel bosque y era obvio que aquello no lo estaba provocando el propio héroe del tiempo, no parecía ser causado por la trifuerza del valor.

En cualquier caso, antes de que pudiese caer en un golpe de gracia contra él para liquidar su combate, aún inmolándose contra aquel muro de luz, Link desapareció ante sus ojos en una serie de evanescentes y cristalinas esquirlas doradas que se alzaban entre los árboles como si se tratasen de una leve humareda. Como favorito de las diosas y como elegido, claramente Link tenía ventaja y contaba con protección, algo inalcanzable e incomprensible para él. Con un bufido de exasperación se acercó al lugar que momentos había sido ocupado por Link y halló sólo briznas de hierba aplastadas y teñidas de rojo. Trató de concentrarse pero los restos de aquella potente energía luminosa lo desorientaban, amén de que era mediodía y el sol brillaba en su cénit, toda aquella claridad le impedía concentrarse y desestabilizaba su oscuridad interna.

Con un rugido de rabia hundió la espada en el tronco del nogal desde el que había acechado a Link e inspiró hondo cerrando los ojos para tratar de sopesar su situación. Era muy probable que Link se desangrase y muriese pero al haber desaparecido y quedado a merced de sus guardianes y benefactores no podría decir lo mismo, estaba seguro de que impedirían que pereciese a toda costa, pero no le importaba, volvería a encontrarle para terminar lo que había empezado.

Siguiendo el cauce del río no tardó en hallar una pequeña gruta en la que buscó refugio, su lúgubre negrura era como un bálsamo para él. No odiaba tanto haber fallado como el hecho de seguir sometido a aquella punzante incertidumbre. En cierto modo apreciaba el dolor y el sufrimiento de Link, pero no podía dilucidar qué rumbo tomarían los acontecimientos y aquello le hacía sentir vulnerable, odiaba no tener el control de la situación.

Luz y oscuridad volverían a encontrarse y a enfrentarse sólo era cuestión de tiempo.


End file.
